


Who Said We Couldn't Learn From The Past

by Avenge_SpiderMan



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_SpiderMan/pseuds/Avenge_SpiderMan
Summary: "Who the hell are you?" The arrow pointed at the newly arrived group."We are the Avengers"------Who said time traveling to the past can teach you things? Well it certainly did for the new Avengers. From 2031 to 2015, as the group of young Avengers drop into that time. Trying to navigate through time as they tried to change the past to present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic, but oh well. 
> 
> Before reading, here are the ages to the group
> 
> Peter - 27  
Harley - 29  
Cooper - 25  
Lila - 23  
Nate - 19  
Morgan - 17
> 
> Please don't yell on me because of there age, I couldn't figure it that out for the characters... so I went to what I thought was appropriate for them...

**2035 [Upstate New York: Avenger Compound]**

Morgan Stark watched as Happy walked away from her once he delivered the great amount of food into her hands. Stacks of pizza boxes, bags of burgers and fries, and a bucket of fried chicken were balanced in her hands, as she tried to make her way back into the common floor.  **  
**

Making her way back, she found the gang - Peter, Harley, Lila, Cooper, Nate - sitting around the lounge chair watching a game show. “I have food.” She announced as everyone heads’ turn to her, as she made her way into the kitchen and placed the food down on the counter.  **  
**

“Did you get the chicken I ordered?” Cooper asked as he caught the eye with the red colored bucket of chicken, putting his hand into it. “Never mind!”

Lila looked over at her older brother in disgust seems his mouth full of food. “Boys…” she whispered over to Morgan. 

“I agree. Just look at those two.” She pointed over to Harley and Peter, who were stacking their plate with slices of cheese pizzas. “Well at least Nate has manner.” She announced as the other three looked at her and gave her a glare but she rolled her eyes at them before giving them the finger. Nate, who was distracted by the fries he was munching on looked up and shrugged.

“Sometime I wish we had the girls back here.” Morgan sighed. Cassie was with her family on a vacation, while Shuri was busy with her brother on Wakanda, something about sneakers…

“Hey, you know you love us.” Hayley budded in as he then nudge Peter who was nibbling on his pizza slice. “Right dude?”

Peter quickly nodded before glancing over at Morgan. “You so love us as your big bros, Mor.” He says as Morgan then flicked a fry at him but Peter dodges it real quick before sticking his tongue out.

“I know I do, but sometimes you can be a pain in my ass.” Morgan watched around the room as she watched her family interact with each other. Believe it or not, after so many years together after the whole battle with Thanos 2.0 or 3.0, she grew up with them, especially after her father's death. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder as she snapped out of daze and looked at the concerning faces around her. “What?” She questioned them. 

“You were in a daze, Mor. It was kinda freaky, you ok?” Lila asked her as she slowly nodded before looked down at her plate. A half eaten cheeseburger and few strands of fries lingered on her plate, as she then lost her appetite, once the flow of past memories came to her. 

_ Sitting at the lake with Dad next to her, burger in hand as he would dap the ketchup off her face with a napkin, but not forgetting to laugh at her _ .

She missed that, so very much, but life had its tendency to not have a happily ever after. 

“I’m full.” She sighed. “I think I’m going to my room.” She quickly dismissed herself as the others watched her with uncertainty. Quickly walking away as she tried to control the blurry eyes of tears. Once she got to her room, she just then burst into tears. Lying face down on her bed, she wanted to scream. 

“Friday?” She whispered, as the A.I came to life and awaited for another response. 

“Yes Miss Stark?”

“Can you replay old footage from 2022?” She sat up and watched the light flickered and came to a video on her wall. 

“Which footage would you like, Miss Stark?”

“The Iron Battle.” She rasped out. Before she knew it, the screen came to life as the video played in front of her.

——

_ “I’m going to get you, Morguna!” The voice of Tony was heard as he was in an iron man helmet chasing a giggling little girl. _

_ “No way!” Morgan shouted. “I have a team to defeat you.” _

_ Tony crouched down as he slowly prance to get to Morgan who dodged it pretending to shoot a beam of light out of her hand. Pretending that the light hit Tony. Playfully he fell to the ground, helmet in hand and gasped out. _

_ “I’m no good for Iron Girl!” And then he laid still as Morgan bounced herself onto him and started poking his face.  _

_ “No you aren’t Daddy. Cause your Iron Man.” Seeing the small smile on his face, he opened his eyes and started tickling Morgan.  _

_ “No I’m not, cause I am Tickle Man.” _

_ “That’s silly Daddy.” Morgan tried to say out loud without giggling but failed. _

——

The footage cut as tears rolled down Morgan’s face. Trying to wipe them away, she found herself looking at the doorway, to see Peter there, hand cross around his chest and giving her a weak smile.

“You ok? You left dinner quite quickly.” 

“I’m fine. I just needed to see something good.” 

“I know.” He whispered out as he came over at sat next to her. Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug he whispered, “But I’m here, everyone is here.” 

She dried her tears before standing up, and pulling Peter up and into her arms. “If there was a way, would you bring him and Nat back?” 

“In a heartbeat.” Peter could then see the look in Morgan’s eyes as it showed the glint of an idea. “What are you thinking, Mor?” He pulled away to get a good look at her.

She didn’t listen to him, as she began to pace the room making calculations in her head. As Peter watched her paced in circle, he became to get anxious as he then called the rest of the team. 

The others came running into the room to see Morgan writing stuff on the white board and Peter looking at her in worry. They looked at each other and came to sit next to Peter on the bed. “What’s going on?” Harley asked him.

“I don’t know, expect the fact that Morgan has an idea.” 

“Of what?” Cooper then asked next.

“I don’t know.” Peter stood up to go talk to Morgan yet couldn’t since Morgan suddenly stopped writing on the board and shouted,

“SHIT!” 

Everyone looked at her anxiously as Morgan smile broke out as she started to stare at the board before whispering “Shit” once again.

“Guys…” she started. “I think I found a way to get them back.”  **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Will try my best in the future to update

“It’s not possible, I’m delusional and very much low on sleep.” Morgan kept whispering to herself as she sat at the lab table working on ways to make a time machine.

Peter, who was across from her, looked up from his stacks of paper and frowned a little, as he heard her commotion. “Mor,” he called out her name as he came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down please. For once we found something that could truly bring them back.”

“I doubt it…” Morgan snapped yet once she looked up she quickly apologized and went back to looking down at the table.

“How long have you sleep?” He finally asked as he noticed the bruising under eyes, and shallow dent.

“Don’t know, don’t care. I’m trying to work, Peter.” She tried to dismiss him. 

“Friday?” He finally questioned. “How long has Morgan slept?” Morgan huffed in annoyance as she placed her head between her hands and groan.

“Miss Stark has not been sleeping for the past 72 hours.” Morgan cursed as she watched Peter’s eyes widen and before she knew it. He was wanting her to go to bed.

“I can’t. I have to work.” She slurred out, exhaustion catching up to her. “I have to do this, for the family, for you, for Mom, and especially for me.” 

“Mor…” he tried to start

“No!” She hissed out as she banged her hand on the table, but quickly retreating it back as she hissed from the burning after pain. Before she could say more, a demanding voice came through the lab. Both of their heads turned to the doorway to see M.J, hands on her hips giving each of them a glare.

“You should sleep, Morgan.” Her voice was affirmative and gave a sign of not to be messed around. Morgan, who knew she couldn’t fight with M.J, slowly walked out of the doorway.

Once Morgan left the room, Peter came over and kissed M.J’s cheek. “You know I’m not the kind that you should give affection.” She says. 

“But I’m your boyfriend.” Peter smiled at her, but M.J just punched his arm. 

“Yeah, Yeah, be all sappy. Anyway, I’ve been here long enough to hear. Why didn’t you tell me about the plan of time travel?” 

“It’s an idea, a working idea.” Peter corrected her as he looked over at the board filled with scribble things. “Anyway what brought you here?” 

“Pepper.” She says. “She wanted me to check up on you two.”

“Shouldn’t you be help running a business with Pepper?”

“And shouldn’t you be focusing on the whole time travel shenanigans?” Peter gave her a look. “Even though I don’t like it, but I’ll support you.” She admitted. 

Peter pulled her into a hug, as M.J tried to escape but couldn’t. She looked around the room and noticed the shadow. “What’s that Peter?” He looked over to where she was pointing and slightly frown.

“I don’t know, stay here.” Being cautious, he took a wrench in hand and slowly walked over to the shadow area. Jumping to see what it was but only sighed in relief to find a door. M.J walked over and tried to open the door but Peter stopped her.

“Careful.” He warned her.

“I know.” She rolled her eyes as the door handle rattle yet was locked. 

“It’s locked.” Peter announced.

“Of course it is, dumbass.” M.J chastised as she tried once more but gave up.

“Here let me.” With a quick surge of strength, Peter broke the door open with his shoulders and quickly gasped. M.J peeked over his shoulder and gasped alongside him.

“Is that what I think it is?” She questioned him.

“Hell yeah it is. It’s the previous time travel machine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter battle with himself.

Before Peter could close the door and have a mental freak out, M.J pushed past him grazed her fingers on the chipped and rusted metal. “M.J! Be careful.” Peter nearly squeaked out. Giving an annoyed look toward Peter, M.J eyes roamed around the contraption, bite her lips and sighed.

“Do we tell Morgan?” She whispered out.

Peter looked between his girlfriend and the machine. Internally debating… yes or no. “I don’t know… maybe?” He rambled out. “I mean, she worked so hard on trying to make it when there is one already.” 

“So that’s a yes?” 

“I don’t know. What happen it being back memories of Tony or…” his legs crumbled to the floor as an alert of him saying his mentor name. His head in his hands as he tried to hold in his sobs. 

M.J slides right beside him kissing his cheeks. “I don’t think it’s her memories you’re talking about right? It’s yours.” Peter’s eyes looked up at her. “You’re afraid of all those memories consuming you, afraid to know what was good back then.”

“What are you talking about?” He sighed.

“Your afraid to remember all the good memories you had with him.”

“Am not.”

“Don’t deny it, Parker.” Her voice was firm. “I know you. I know that you are the kind to push back good memories of the past away, afraid to remember.”

“But I have you. You bring good memories.” A soft smile was held on her face but crumbled a little as she rubbed his back. 

“That’s not what I meant Peter.” She softly says. “I’m talking about Tony. You push all those memories of you and him away.” 

“I have too.” He admits. “I can’t have good memories of the past, and then remember what he did just to save me.” M.J was silent for a moment. “Pepper told me that he did all that to see his kid again. How can it be when I’m the reason he’s dead.” With that, M.J’s arms engulfed him as he began to break into sobs. 

The guilt was crushing him the past few years, especially when Pepper told him about Tony’s reasoning. She never blames him, which was good right? But why can’t she blame him? Why can’t she yells at him when she lost her husband and the father to her child. But instead, she crushed him into a hug as Peter stood there numb. 

“He saved the universe including you with it. It’s an honorable death.” She whispered. “I know that wasn’t what the plan you wanted for him.”

“No. I wanted him here, old and maybe grouchy and teaching Morgan more, more than what he did with her before his…” he stopped and sighed. “You know what I mean…”

“I know.” With that M.J stood up and pulled Peter along with her. Their eyes met once again as she kissed him. “You are one hell of a superhero, boyfriend, brother, teammate, and friend. But you lack to find peace. Find peace that he’s okay. Find peace that he’s in a better place. And find peace within yourself to reminisce about the past, okay?” A few strands of tears rolled off her cheeks. “And I must not be a softie like this. Look what you did Parker.” She smirked as she playfully punched his arms as he faked a wince. 

So I tell Morgan than?” M.J nods before dragging Peter out of the lab and upstairs with everyone else. 

Peter spent the whole night planning on how to break the news to Morgan. But the time came when Peter found Morgan in the kitchen, alone and sipping on her third mug of coffee before noon.

“You should slow down on the caffeine.” He tells her but she just stuck her tongue out at him. 

“You’re up late.” She says. “I thought you’d be in the lab already trying to find a way in your nerdy brain of yours to find a way for that time machine.” 

Peter tensed a little as his throat felt dryer than normal. Now was the time right? “About that…” he dragged out as he took a seat next to her by the counter. 

Morgan looked at him before putting her mug down. “What?” She whispered.

“I um found a…” before he couldn’t continue, Morgan jumped to the conclusion and squealed out a high pitch sound before throwing herself T’s Peter, hugging him tightly.

“You found a way didn’t you?” She shouted out happily. “I knew that brain of yours was in good use! I knew it!” Peter couldn’t say anything but watched the glee in Morgan’s eyes.

“We have to go to the lab. I want to see what you got!” She says but Peter stopped her as she smiled up at him. 

“Morgan…” he sighed. “It’s not that, not technically…” 

The once cheerful stature fell as Morgan’s shoulders slumped a little as the smile faded and held a tight line. “What then?” She croaked out.

“I didn’t find a way for the time travel idea… but.” He hesitated as he bite his tongue. Should he tell her? It’s too late to back out now. 

“Just spit it out Peter.” Morgan shouted.

“I found the time machine that your Dad made.” With that being said. Morgan froze as her head felt light-headed. Did she hear right? 

“What?” She quietly says.

“Last night, when you left the lab, M.J and I found the time machine hidden away far in the back closet.” He explains.

“Oh…” was all she said as she pressed herself into Peter’s chest and let out a wail before tears spilled from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, but it’s here. Had so much to do yet so little time...

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Endgame 3 times already, and I cried each time. Since the movie pretty much killed me and the rest of the fandom, I decided to make a Fix-it fanfic. I need it, you need it, we all truly need it.
> 
> So here it is, not much at the moment but will expand more with the chapters. I hope you enjoy the story :)


End file.
